


Никто не должен знать, кто твой якорь, волк

by FantikBantik, SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Obscene words, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Дерек нервничал, потому что не видел Стайлза слишком давно, чтобы и при хорошей жизни он остался тем же, кем был тогда, в Бикон Хиллз. А судя по виду встреченного чуть больше недели назад Стилински, жизнь всё-таки нашла, чем его добить, влепила по самому больному и потрепала безжалостно, как только она и умеет.





	Никто не должен знать, кто твой якорь, волк

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Song: Мачете "Крепче меня держи"

ㅤㅤ– С этого момента ты больше не нюхаешь никакой дряни, никакой наркоты, Стилински, ты меня слышишь? – Дерек резким движением пальца вытер испачканный явно не мукой нос. Он сделал это отчаянно и грубо, так, что голова у Стайлза дернулась, стукнулась о стену, словно он и не человек, а так, болванчик со слабыми, расшатанными шарнирами. Стайлз медленно повернулся лицом обратно к Хейлу, а тот, всё еще держа его за шкирку, продолжил, перекрикивая музыку и пьяные голоса, доносившиеся из открытых дверей вонючего притона: 

ㅤㅤ– Никакого бухла. Самое крепкое, что ты можешь пить – кофе раз в сутки. 

ㅤㅤ– А курево что, прикажешь сожрать, чтобы сразу проблеваться и противно стало? Знаешь, есть такое мнение, что это охеренно быстрый способ бросить? Даже обидно, что нельзя так же, например, от чувств избавиться, да? – вдруг спросил Стайлз, и Дерек захлебнулся воздухом. 

ㅤㅤ– Что? 

ㅤㅤ– Говорю, жаль, что от чувств так не избавиться, – Стайлз окинул Дерека неожиданно трезвым взглядом, хмыкнул, затянулся дымом и выдохнул вверх тонкой струйкой, умудрившись даже пару колец сделать вытянутыми буквой «о» губами. – Сожрал, там, не знаю, сердце – и всё, не любишь больше. Или ладно, кусок майки или какой-нибудь другой херни, да? Оно ведь реальнее, – Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека воспаленными, болезненно блестящими глазами, икнул и замолчал, уткнувшись подбородком в грудь. 

ㅤㅤ– Не неси чушь, – вздохнул Дерек. – Сигареты можешь оставить. Наименьшее зло, вроде как… Потом с этим разберемся, – он мазнул взглядом по шее, на которой красовался то ли синяк, то ли засос, резко развернулся и бросил через плечо, надеясь, что не придется начинать сначала. – Пойдем. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз затушил носком замызганного кеда почти докуренную сигарету и неуверенной походкой покорно поплелся за Дереком. Тот не оборачивался, тонким слухом с удивлением улавливая звук шаркающих за спиной подошв. Стайлз пошел следом неожиданно послушно, хотя огрызался и бычился еще пару минут назад так, что Дерек был готов его в итоге связать и кляп вставить, лишь бы дотащить до дома. Но Стайлз шел, медленно, спотыкаясь. Весь напряженный, будто перетянутая струна, он был похож на тень от прежнего пацана, тянувшего на себе слишком много, но всегда при этом безбашенно улыбавшегося, будто ему и не тяжело совсем было. То, что Хейл так лю... ценил в нем. Теперь же Дерек нервничал, потому что не видел Стайлза слишком давно, чтобы и при хорошей жизни он остался тем же, кем был тогда, в Бикон Хиллз. А судя по виду встреченного чуть больше недели назад Стилински, жизнь всё-таки нашла, чем его добить, влепила по самому больному и потрепала безжалостно, как только она и умеет. Про себя Дерек не задумывался, от него давно не осталось ничего целого. Всё, что его держало в равновесии – это тупая, упрямая надежда, что у всех остальных жизнь стала более или менее обычной. Нормальной. Скучной до скрипа калитки в стройном ряду белых заборчиков, до приторного запаха кустов роз под окнами милых домиков в два этажа. Надежда, что Стайлз счастлив, заполучив Лидию-королеву-Мартин, стипендию в университете и интересную работу, которая даст его вечно работающему на все сто пятьдесят процентов мозгу, чем заняться, чтобы не дурить. 

ㅤㅤДерек никогда не проверял. Не хотел навязываться, не хотел неловкости, не хотел... видеть этот белый заборчик, которого ему не дано по какой-то ебучей карме. Реальность с размаха зарядила звонкую пощечину по всем его надеждам. Что-то пошло не так, раз сейчас Дерек заводит машину и увозит гашеного Стилински из захолустного бара самого неблагополучного района Лос-Анджелеса. Стилински, который должен был утереть нос всем, кто не верил в него в школе, считая неинтересным, недостойным. Стилински, от которого остались кожа да кости, серое лицо с неаккуратной щетиной и дрожащие разбитые руки. И никакой всратой романтики в этих торчащих ключицах и позвонках, разрывающих ткань затертой футболки, нет. Никаких бездонных глаз – только черные провалы с пустыми, расширившимися от дури зрачками. «Душа не просматривается. Ошибка. Ошибка системы», – сигналит красная лампа. Дерек с силой сжал руль, впиваясь в него так, что тот начал трещать, еще немного – и пластик сломается. Стайлз сидел неподвижно, словно ему было всё равно, что произойдет дальше. Дерек сжимал зубы и продолжал ехать, не превышая скорости, к дому. Не привлекая внимания. Вряд ли копы поверят, что тот заморыш, что сидит на пассажирском, его друг. Не поверят и в то, что ему могла понадобиться такая потрепанная шлюха. В Камаро сейчас будто смешение двух миров, которые даже в теории никогда не могли бы столкнуться. Дерека льдом сковывал ужас. Он посмотрел на Стайлза мимоходом – тот уже спал. Не был бы оборотнем, бросился бы пульс проверять. Выглядел трупом. Вонял помойкой. 

ㅤㅤГосподи. За что, боже? 

ㅤㅤ– Никто не должен знать, кто твой якорь, волк, – схватив внезапно за руку, сказала ему с месяц назад цыганка. Посмотрела черными глазами и добавила: – Он убивает себя. Ты должен найти его. 

ㅤㅤДерек только приехал в Лос-Анджелес, сидел в одном из баров и пил пиво, пытаясь разобраться, с чего вдруг ему приперло ехать сюда. Он несколько лет уже спокойно и тихо жил в Чикаго. Работал, завел пару знакомых, общался с местной стаей. Но это желание... оно возникло ни с того ни с сего и было таким сильным, будто его что-то крюками зацепило и тянуло. Объяснило бы еще, зачем. 

ㅤㅤДерек привычно нахмурился. Да он сам себе не признавался в этом якоре, а эта цыганка будто на спине транспарант увидела с неоновой надписью. 

ㅤㅤ– Вы что-то перепутали, – тупо, конечно, но Дерек не знал, что сказать так, чтобы отделаться от странной женщины. 

ㅤㅤ– Я не путаю. А вот ты всё потеряешь. Сам знаешь, как это работает. Ищи его по знаку с зеленым яблоком, – она почти шипела на него, будто он несмышленый щенок, за пять минут умудрившийся разбить любимую вазу и нассать в тапки. – Времени не осталось, торопись. 

ㅤㅤОна ушла так быстро, что Дерек даже ответить ничего не успел. Сидел и хлопал глазами. Руку, за которую схватила его цыганка, жгло и покалывало. 

ㅤㅤСколько в Лос-Анджелесе мест с идиотским значком зеленых яблок? Дерек не думал, что к концу жизни расправится с этим, не думал, почему вообще послушал эту незнакомку. Где-то внутри он уже давно чувствовал: происходит что-то нехорошее. Но так легко представить, что это просто гул, эхо прошлого дерьма, правда? Очень. А теперь он искал. Искал, бегая по огромному городу словно проклятый. 

ㅤㅤИ нашел. 

ㅤㅤДерек покачал головой, посмотрев на Стилински. Действительно – чуть успел. 

ㅤㅤ– Приехали, выходи, – затормошил за плечо Стайлза, который похрапывал, уткнувшись носом в окно. – Неужели удобно? Эй, подъем! Я не потащу тебя, как принцессу, в дом. 

ㅤㅤДерек выдержал еще несколько тщетных попыток разбудить его, но видимо, начнись война прямо возле машины, – тот бы продолжал спать, пуская ниточку слюны. 

ㅤㅤ– Что-то всё же не меняется, – пробормотал он, взъерошивая волосы, – черт с тобой. 

ㅤㅤДерек вышел из машины, потом вытащил Стайлза, забросил его на плечо, ногой прикрывая дверь машины, и зашел в дом. Хорошо, что живет один, хорошо, что не в многоквартирнике, где кто-то да заметил бы его странного «пассажира», больше похожего сейчас на труп. Дерек не был Декстером, но кому это докажешь, если ночью тащишь бессознательное тело бомжеватого вида к себе в квартиру? 

ㅤㅤДерек аккуратно уложил свою ношу на кровать в гостевой комнате, снял изрядно потрепанные кеды, зачем-то вытащил ремень из штанов. Стайлз отреагировал только неразборчивым мычанием, а когда Дерек укрыл его пледом – словно с облегчением вздохнул и, подложив ладони под щеку, начал тихо и размеренно сопеть. 

ㅤㅤКак раньше. 

ㅤㅤНа Стайлза смотреть было больно: почти не узнать, так изменился, опустился. Даже запах стал другой: тот, привычный и родной, практически исчез за вонью алкогольных паров, кислым душком дури, горьким табаком и бесконечным одиночеством. Тоской от него фонило так, что Дереку выть хотелось, не на луну, а просто так, вникуда, громко и обессилено. 

ㅤㅤДерек снял куртку, неизменно кожаную, всё такую же черную, как смоль, как Камаро или как любимые солнцезащитные очки и даже джинсы той же модели. Всё словно застыло с тех пор, как они все разъехались из Бикон Хиллз кто куда. Застыло, как и его душа, наверное. Во всяком случае, так считал он. 

ㅤㅤУ Дерека всё было так же, как и два года, как и десять лет назад, словно кто-то поставил его жизнь и его самого на паузу. И еще был Стайлз. Пацан, которого сначала страшно хотелось придушить, словно назойливую муху. За которого потом стало страшнее всех. И именно Стайлз теперь другой, хоть и по-прежнему слишком глубоко в Дереке, о чем Хейл никому никогда не говорил. Ему было достаточно знать, что у Стилински все хорошо, что тот счастлив. Дерек не считал себя нужным вот так, как пара, даже не представлял себя в этой роли. Поломанный оборотень не сможет стать достойным другого человека. И он не хотел, чтобы кто-то понял (Питера он в расчет не брал, тот пронюхал всё-таки, когда они вернулись вместе на помощь в борьбе с Джерардом. Чип и Дейл, грёбаные самоубийцы, не желающие сдохнуть). Такие вещи не стоит раскрывать, с его-то удачей. Потому что никто и никогда не должен был узнать, кто является его якорем, после того как не стало Лоры. Это опасно. Стайлз – его последняя надежда на сносную жизнь. Осознание, что он есть, придавало смысл и силы. 

ㅤㅤА теперь всё слишком приблизилось к очередному пиздецу. Дерек был уверен: в этот раз он не выстоит. Нет больше сил снова вставать с коленей. 

ㅤㅤПривычное и предсказуемое – не синонимы Стилински. Но оставляя их всех (Стайлза) тогда, найти его таким – самое неожиданное из всего, что он успел себе за эти годы вообразить. Даже больше, он и не думал о таком варианте. Дерек готовил себя к семье Стилински-Мартин и собаке. Или паре-тройке детей и собаке. В крайнем случае – к одинокому задроту, живущему в своем личном мире исследований. Он, оказывается, был не готов увидеть Стайлза разбитым, сломленным, как и он сам, но при этом еще и опустившимся на дно, топившим боль в алкоголе и наркоте. И пусть тот не стал отбитым наркоманом, но с такими успехами оставалось недолго. Возникало впечатление, что Стайлз не держался уже за жизнь, что где-то на пути этих лет он потерял тот крепкий стержень, который позволял ему быть сильнее многих. Сейчас он выглядел изможденным, как изношенная до дыр вещь, которую выносят обычно на свалку: огромные синяки под глазами, впалые щеки, искусанные обветренные губы, снова обритые практически в ноль волосы, худой настолько, что о скулы порезаться можно. Грязь под ногтями, костяшки на руках сбиты, да и весь он изрядно потрепан, словно при такой худобе еще умудрялся в уличных боях участвовать. 

ㅤㅤДерек уселся на пол, опираясь о кровать и устало откидывая голову назад. Рядом дышал тот, ради кого дышал он. Тот, кого, кажется, едва не потерял. 

ㅤㅤ– Кто там наверху за главного? Он не заслужил того, что вы с ним сделали, – Дерек закрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться, потому что единственное, чего ему сейчас хотелось, – пойти и разорвать глотки дилеру Стайлза, его администратору, его сожителю, которым так несло от Стилински. И запах которого бесил, хоть Дерек не имел права на это. Ему хотелось подорваться и тормошить, трясти Стилински так, чтобы все глупости, вся его боль вылетели вон. Ему хотелось задать сотни вопросов, главным из которых был «почему?». 

ㅤㅤДерек вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и стал ждать. 

ㅤㅤОн проснулся оттого, что кто-то гладил его по голове. Эта забытая ласка выбила весь воздух из легких, Дерек замер, боясь потерять контакт, тепло от ладони и то ощущение, которое мурашками разбегалось по телу от пальцев, перебиравших его волосы. И он подался навстречу руке. 

ㅤㅤ– Дерек? Какого хера? Я у тебя дома что ли? – хриплым, почти сиплым голосом спросил Стайлз и провел рукой по шее до плеча Дерека. Уже не мурашки, искры пронзили затекшее тело. Оказывается, он так давно нуждался в этом, что сейчас было почти больно. 

ㅤㅤДерек весь подобрался, повернул голову к помятому ото сна Стайлзу и посмотрел на него, словно не видел никогда. Так и было, впрочем, этот новый Стайлз где-то слишком глубоко спрятал прежнего человека. Только волк его и мог почуять, только так Дерек и понял: шанс еще есть, нужно только правильно всё сделать. 

ㅤㅤ– Да, у меня. Обратно туда, где жил, ты не вернешься. 

ㅤㅤ– Блять, ты что, даже трусы не дашь забрать из моей берлоги? 

ㅤㅤ– Новые купишь, – Дерек поднялся с пола, с сожалением разрывая контакт с теплой рукой Стайлза, сдернул плед и стянул с кровати Стилински, пинком подталкивая его в направлении к ванной. – Иди, помойся. Воняешь, дышать нечем. 

ㅤㅤ– Ну и как же ты тогда не сдох, пока меня всю ночь караулил? – бросил уже из ванной Стайлз. 

ㅤㅤДерек предпочел притвориться глухим. Как объяснить, что скорее сдох бы, если бы оставил одного? 

ㅤㅤ– Одежду дайте, мистер надзиратель Хейл! – в истеричном веселье орал из-под душа Стилински. – И трусы не забудь, – добавил тихо, со смешком. Знал, сволочь, что оборотень услышит то, что не сможет обычный человек. 

ㅤㅤ«Отходняк уже накрывает», – подумал Дерек, копаясь в поисках подходящих штанов и футболки. Руки дрожали, а сердце пробивало путь к горлу. 

ㅤㅤ«Я справлюсь. Мы справимся», – повторял он, как мантру, пытаясь отогнать волнение прочь. Он не имел права ошибиться.

***

ㅤㅤВремя неслось скорым поездом и тянулось черепахой. Несколько раз Дерек ловил Стайлза в окне готовым спрыгнуть и сбежать. Он поставил решетки на все окна, даже на маленькое окошко в ванной. В другие дни их жизнь даже можно было назвать спокойной, тогда они готовили вместе, делали уборку, смотрели фильмы и никогда не говорили о том, как жили после того, как разбежались в разные стороны. 

ㅤㅤКак-то ночью Дерек проснулся от звона стекла. Он выбежал из комнаты, чутье направляло его в ванную. Влетев туда, он на секунду замер, с трудом хватая легкими воздух. Стайлз сидел у стены, прижимая осколок зеркала к венам на руке. Он поднял на Дерека красные, опухшие глаза и криво улыбнулся. 

ㅤㅤ— Отпусти меня, Дерек. Я устал. Я так невъебически устал, пусти меня к отцу. 

ㅤㅤДерек сорвался с места, наступая на осколки и не обращая внимания на порезы, подхватил Стайлза, зажав его в объятиях и вырвал кусок зеркала, раня свои пальцы. 

ㅤㅤ— Блядский волчара, ну отпусти меня, — канючил Стайлз, цепляясь то за плечи, то за майку Дерека, вслепую пытаясь ударить коленями, но хватка Дерека была сильнее. Он отбивался, пока Дерек не завел его руки за спину и не обездвижил. Стилински всхлипнул и затих. — Всё, отпусти, отпусти меня! Нормально! Я нормально! 

ㅤㅤТак и стояли среди осколков и пятен крови, глядя в глаза друг другу: дерековы уставшие, необычного оттенка зеленого, словно его развели водой. В таких, наверное, можно было бы захлебнуться по неосторожности. Стайлзовы янтарно-карие, с горячечным блеском, возможно, в них без труда можно было бы сгореть. 

ㅤㅤ— Ну что же ты, Хейл, такой... скала, — Стайлз упал на колени, как только Дерек разжал руки. Стук этот прошелся отдачей по затылку Дерека. Как в колокол прозвонили. По ком только звонят… А Стайлз, рвано дыша, вдруг начал дрожащими пальцами развязывать шнурок на его пижамных штанах. – Ну давай я отсосу тебе, а ты меня просто отпустишь? Я не промышлял таким, как-то попробовал – блевать потянуло, но, блять, Дерек, давай, а? Тебе я готов, ты только отпусти меня, сил нет мне так вот... у тебя... Захрена я тебе сдался? — Он смотрел огромными, почти в пол-лица, глазами и ждал, ждал ответов на все высказанные и невысказанные вопросы. Дерек не мог дать ему эти ответы. Он аккуратно, но уверенно убрал чужие руки со своего паха. 

ㅤㅤ— Не надо, Стайлз. Перестань. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз остался в этой нелепой позе, на четвереньках, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и было видно, как тяжело ему дается попытка сфокусироваться на Дереке, который пытался хотя бы полотенцем убрать острые куски зеркала с пола. Стайлза трясло, бледная кожа была покрыта каплями пота, губы, снова изгрызенные, начали кровить. Он по-прежнему не плакал. 

ㅤㅤ— Смотришь? Смотри. Может, увидишь... я же понимаю, Хейл, кто я. Кем я стал. Я кусок дерьма — оторви, да выбрось. Нахуя тебе такой опустившийся? Скучно, что ли, жить стало? Лучше бы бабу завел себе, чтобы готовила вкусно, а ночью орала под тобой красиво так, по-бабьи. Ну или пацана какого... нежного... чтобы улыбался... а то ты хмурый пиздец, — Стайлз подавился собственными словами, уронил голову, будто на шее разом все мышцы отказали, — скоро брови в одну мно… мо-но-бровь срастутся. 

ㅤㅤДерек снова схватил его за запястья, рывком поднимая с пола, сжал то ли в объятиях, то ли в стальных тисках. 

ㅤㅤ— Прекрати, хватит, — дышал он горячим воздухом где-то за ухо Стайлзу, гладил по спине, рычал тихонько. _Успокаивал_ , пока не почувствовал, как тот буквально обмяк в его руках. — Легче? 

ㅤㅤ— Да. Да, блять, прости меня, — Стайлз лбом уткнулся ему в плечо, тихо всхлипывая. — Я просто не понимаю, Хейл. На какой хер я тебе сдался-то? 

ㅤㅤ— Ты нужен, — Дерек не знал, как объяснить то, что следует осознать самому, почувствовать. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз бесился, скрипел зубами, а потом молчал. Мог сутками ни слова не сказать. Бросало от истерик до апатии, словно кто-то его как тряпичную куклу бил то об одну стену, то о противоположную; его настроение сменялось быстрее, чем время суток за окном. Он не был наркоманом, но вся та дрянь, которой пичкал себя вместо обеда и ужина, стала слишком привычна, ею он заглушал свою боль, отгораживался от эмоций, а теперь у него этого не было. С болью больше нечем было бороться. Теперь у него не было даже опостылевшего Стивена, который колотил его, отрываясь за свои неудачи, которого сам Стайлз бил в ответ не меньше. А потом тот, у кого сил больше было, нагибал, сдирал штаны и втрахивал всю накопившуюся злость или горечь в чужое тело. Это и сексом не назвать, скорее выплеск адреналина. Стайлз потом валился там же, где был, закрывая глаза, порой и штанов не натягивая, потому что противно было, хоть вешайся. От себя гадко было так, что другие чувства уходили куда-то, отмирали на время. Его темная сторона катарсиса. И это то, чего он всегда ждал в такие моменты. Абсолютная пустота. Стивен же без слов ударял его еще пару раз ногами, выплевывал привычное «сука» и уходил. А через какое-то время возвращался, и всё начиналось по новой. Больное средство для лечения больных жизней. Сейчас нет его жизни, которая дерьмовая, вообще-то. И Стайлз был бы лжецом, если бы говорил, что скучает по ней. Но как справляться теперь — не знал. Не умел по-другому. 

ㅤㅤДерек это всё понимал, понимал, что он лишь призрак из прошлого. Знал, что надо открыться Стайлзу. Но каждый раз глядя в его глаза, он видел лишь желание сбежать обратно. К дряни, к забытью. К Стивену, о котором в подробностях узнал во время одного из срывов Стайлза, когда тот хотел вызвать в нем отвращение. Чтобы вытряхнул его из дома на все четыре и больше не тянул за шиворот к жизни. Дерек знал, что Стайлз не любил такую жизнь, не любил того ублюдка. Но что он мог сказать? Вот он я, смотри, почти целый, бери меня, живи со мной? Я нуждаюсь в тебе. Я буду бороться за двоих? Дерек не знал: а нужна она Стайлзу, эта жизнь рядом с ним? 

ㅤㅤ— Хейл, блять, поговори со мной! 

ㅤㅤ— Мы же разговариваем, — Дерек посмотрел на него и отложил книгу в сторону. 

ㅤㅤ— Да ты ничего мне толком не говоришь, одни приказы и ебаные брови эти твои, в которых эмоций больше, чем в тебе! Ты всегда так, Хейл! Вот скажи мне, наконец, нахуя ты меня к себе притащил? Чтобы я снова хорошим мальчиком стал? Тем дураком, который ради всех готов сдохнуть был, да? А что в итоге? Я похерил свою жизнь, нет его, того Стайлза, Хейл! Сдох он, потому что самый жуткий кошмар его был не в гребаной слепоте, потому что лучше бы слепым был, чем отец... он лежит сейчас, а я... И Лидс... и все... — он взмахнул руками, словно пытаясь нарисовать то, что уже не получалось передать словами, а потом вытер со щек слезы и уставился на мокрую ладонь. Он замер, пораженно, как будто не думал, что умеет еще плакать. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз сел прямо на пол, около кресла, в котором Дерек читал. И вдруг начал рассказывать. 

ㅤㅤ— Моя история такая банальная, что, блять, противно, понимаешь? Будто оживший штамп, — Стайлз горько усмехнулся и нервно провел по своим уже немного отросшим волосам. — Я ведь считал, что так опускаются только слабаки. Те, кто не умеет бороться. Но я никогда не считал себя слабаком. Я ведь всегда был бойцом, Дерек, правда? 

ㅤㅤ— Правда, Стайлз, это… Ты не слабак, — Дерек не врал. Стайлз кивнул на его слова, и вздохнул облегченно, словно не дышал, пока ждал ответа. 

ㅤㅤ— Первое время было неплохо. Даже отлично, наверное. Немного непривычно, что никуда не нужно бежать, ничья задница не находится в опасности или руки не трясёт от того, что пуля с аконитом у тебя одна, а волк в кровище и подыхать уже собрался. В общем да, было странно. Но мы все постепенно учились быть счастливыми и, ну как сказать, обычными что ли. А потом, примерно года через два, отец... его убил сраный вор. Это же пиздец как смешно, Хейл, да? Он выжил после похищения дараком, после всей сверхъестественной хуйни, таскавшейся в Бикон Хиллз, после бойни с Джерардом... а тут... это, блять, так смешно, — он потер руками лицо, продолжая сидеть на полу и медленно раскачиваться. — Он сразу и умер, там, на загаженном асфальте, в подворотне... Мой папа. 

ㅤㅤ— Стайлз, мне очень жаль, — тихо проговорил Дерек, понимая, что его сожаления ничем не помогут. 

ㅤㅤ— Да забей жалеть, в жопу жалость, — он обхватил себя руками и продолжил: — Я ни с кем не хотел говорить, закрылся, как я умею. И начал выпивать. Бухать по-черному. И ходить на вечеринки. Такие студенческие развлечения, слышал о них? Там алкоголя немерено, травка. И всем так охуенно весело. Хейл, тебе было когда-нибудь так весело, что все дерьмо в жизни забывалось? У меня так было, на этих вот тусовках. Потом их стало не хватать, я начал искать их не только по пятницам и в выходные. Пропадал иногда на неделю. Лидс с ума сходила. Номер морга наизусть уже знала. А я возвращался то побитым, то в засосах. Или одновременно и с тем, и с другим... Вот такая я сука, Хейл, — Стайлз уставился на ковер и поскреб его, словно там грязь была. — В общем, не выдержала королева моей гребаной жизни. Нет, она ведь боролась за меня. Но всё имеет свои точки невозврата. Я замучил ее. Лидс ушла. Она знала, что я ее не любил, давно не любил, если честно. Вообще иногда не понимаю, зачем мы пытались... Она, кстати, в Лондоне. Подальше от всего дерьма. Там ей Джексон с Итаном помогли устроиться. Это мне Дэнни рассказал как-то. Со мной же они не общаются. Уиттмор позвонил один раз, сказал, что я жалкий уебан и что она в порядке будет. И всё. Что со мной возиться. Они все устали, кто раньше, кто позже. А тебе у меня рука не поднималась позвонить. Ты не должен был снова в чье-то дерьмо окунаться. Только не ты. В общем. Я продолжил опускаться. Дошел до ручки, ты же видел, Хейл. И я не понимаю, какого хера ты тут со мной делаешь? Меня ж не отмыть от этого...

ㅤㅤДерек не знал, что ответить. Открыть правду? Сказать сейчас, что долгие годы он был для Хейла якорем, что он любил Стилински... можно просто сожрать аконита. Тот же эффект. Это не нужно Стайлзу. 

ㅤㅤ— Дело случая. Встретились и всё, ни к чему думать, зачем. А теперь, ты выплывешь. Если надо будет, я тебя за шкирку с твоего дна вытяну, понял? 

ㅤㅤ— Что ж ты, сука, такой охуенный, а? — горько, глядя в одну точку всё там же на ковре, шепотом спросил Стайлз. Он откинулся на спину, закрыв глаза руками. Потом продолжил: — Больше всего я боялся потерять его. И это случилось. И... не знаю, на черта тебе это мое нытье. Таких историй — завались просто. Теперь у меня никого нет, я один. 

ㅤㅤ«У тебя есть я», — хотел сказал Дерек. «Доверься мне», — хотел он ответить. Но вместо этого спросил: 

ㅤㅤ— А что Скотт? 

ㅤㅤ— У Скотти своя жизнь, Малия, стая, семья. Ему нахер не нужно всё мое дерьмо. Он даже не дотянется лапой до моего дна, — засмеялся хрипло Стайлз. – Мы встречались на Рождество, для видимости дружбы, которой нет уже давно. И он перед этим попросил меня не пить, трезвым прийти. И чистым. И это не в смысле немытым, — Стайлз начал смеяться, истерически, захлебываясь в этом жутком смехе. — А он всё равно держал детей подальше от меня. И я не виню его, знаешь. Рожа-то моя — только пугать ею. 

ㅤㅤ— Нормальное лицо. Потрепанное, но на ужас не сойдет. 

ㅤㅤ— Да не пизди, Хейл. Я же не слепой и не тупой. Придурок, конечно, но понимаю, кем я стал. 

ㅤㅤДерек присел возле него, положил руку на плечо, но тот даже не заметил, кажется. Тогда Дерек взял его на руки и сел обратно в кресло. Баюкал, словно ребенка, шептал что-то на ухо. И Стайлз, проронив тихое «спасибо», замолк, только всхлипывал, а Хейл чувствовал соль, чувствовал, как становится мокрым плечо. Как тряслись в беззвучных рыданиях плечи. Когда Стайлз уснул, Дерек не стал перекладывать его на кровать. Не хотелось разрывать эту близость. 

ㅤㅤПотом, когда Стайлз проснулся, Дерек отвел его на кухню, чтобы накормить приготовленным еще с утра супом, более серьезное его желудок пока переваривал с трудом. Ни вечная голодовка, ни алкогольно-наркотическая диета не способствовали здоровью. Стайлз едва заметно улыбался и жевал, насупившись, но не зло. Казалось, что ему стыдно перед самим собой за то, что сейчас он испытывал облегчение и радость. Впервые, наверное, за несколько лет. Искреннюю, легкую, словно крыло бабочки, но светлую радость. Дерек сжимал руки, лежавшие на коленях, в кулаки. Это было большим шагом вперед, то, что произошло сегодня. Не спугнуть бы. 

ㅤㅤ– Я помою посуду? – Стайлз встал, неловко бренча ложкой, оставленной в тарелке, та чуть не упала, он словил ее на полпути и посмотрел удивленно. Откуда ловкость-то. В дрожащих как идиотский осиновый лист руках. Дерек глянул искоса, сделал вид, что рассматривает что-то в окне. Куда там. Читал эмоции, наконец появившиеся на лице Стайлза, чистые, светлые эмоции. Волк тыкал носом в грудь, подталкивал. Сопротивляться сейчас было совершенно невозможно, Дерек встал и сложил свою посуду в раковину. 

ㅤㅤ– Мой, раз захотелось, я пока себя помою, – и, улыбаясь, ушел в ванную. Спрятался. 

ㅤㅤДерек едва успел зайти под горячую воду, как дверь открылась. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты… не против? – Стайлз мялся на пороге, Дерек слышал бешеный стук сердца, но чей – не разобрать. Его собственное грохотало о ребра с такой силой, как будто хотело пробить выход. 

ㅤㅤ– Заходи, – выдавил из себя, не оборачиваясь, хоть и боялся, что рано, что еще слишком шаткое у Стайлза в голове разрешение на счастье. 

ㅤㅤТот пошуршал одеждой буквально мгновение, будто разом со всего вороха выпрыгнул. Дерек усмехнулся – может, и правильно так будет. В конце концов, Стайлз сейчас был чист от дури, его чутье тоже должно было проснуться. Усмешка сползла с лица, когда Стайлз, зайдя в душевую кабинку, обнял его поперек груди и положил подбородок на плечо. 

ㅤㅤОни стояли в тишине, и Дерек не выдержал первым. 

ㅤㅤ– Я… Вода скоро холодная будет, давай… – он взял мочалку, налил на нее гель для душа и повернулся к Стайлзу лицом. Тот стоял, опустив руки вдоль тела. Стоял, не опуская глаз, смотрел прямо, и лишь прикушенная нижняя губа говорила о том, что тоже волновался. 

ㅤㅤСлов иногда не нужно. Слова часто портят то, что лучше всего могут сказать прикосновения. Дерек мыл Стайлза, нежно оглаживая спину, плечи, грудь, бедра. Брал за руки, вертел его, заставлял поднимать ноги, чтобы обтереть ступни. Мочалкой повторял каждый изгиб тела. Они оба дрожали так, что иногда приходилось остановиться, держась друг за друга, переплетая пальцы и сжимая их с силой. Дерек аккуратно смывал пену и целовал каждую подушечку тонких пальцев, когда-то крепко державших биту, сейчас – с трудом ложку. Он положил руки Стайлза раскрытыми ладонями себе на плечи. Намылил голову, нащупал там несколько шрамов: на затылке и один – за правым ухом. Спрашивать, откуда они, не хотелось. Огладил их пальцами аккуратно и наклонил Стайлза к воде. Пена стекала по лицу, и Стайлз смешно отфыркивался, а Дерек не мог сдержать улыбки. В том, что они сейчас делали, едва ли был сексуальный подтекст, но было очень много того, в чем так нуждался волк Дерека, сам Дерек. Что было так необходимо Стайлзу. Забота, доверие, единение. 

ㅤㅤ– Можно, я тоже… ну… сделаю это для тебя? – Стайлз по-прежнему смотрел пристально, смело, хоть и трясся всем телом от волнения. 

ㅤㅤДерек кивнул и прикрыл глаза, отпуская себя и своего волка. Они оба едва ли не урчали от тихой, робкой ласки Стайлза. Вода все-таки закончилась, и им пришлось смывать последнюю пену уже ледяной, но холода, кажется, совсем не чувствовали. Обернувшись полотенцами, они вышли из ванной и вытирали друг друга уже в комнате. Дерек, найдя в комоде последние чистые штаны, надел их, забрал с пола мокрые полотенца и подошел к двери. 

ㅤㅤ– Останься, – шепот Стайлза можно было бы не расслышать, если бы он не был оборотнем. Но он услышал. – Пожалуйста, спи со мной, – в голосе было столько мольбы и потребности, что Дерек, даже если бы хотел, не смог бы отказать. Но он и не хотел. 

ㅤㅤВпервые за долгое время они оба спали крепко и спокойно. 

ㅤㅤУтром Стайлз долго лежал с открытыми глазами, обдумывая что-то. Он хмурил лоб, закусывал губу и сжимал в руке простынь. Дерек молча ждал. 

ㅤㅤ– Дерек. Скажи мне одну вещь... – начал он, перевернувшись на бок и глядя на профиль Хейла. 

ㅤㅤ– Спрашивай давай уже. 

ㅤㅤ– Твой якорь, за что ты зацепился? Что тебя держит в норме? 

ㅤㅤ– Никто не должен знать, кто мой якорь, – повторил Дерек слова, которые каким-то образом стали почти главным заветом в его жизни. 

ㅤㅤ– Но сам якорь ведь имеет на это право? 

ㅤㅤ– Если перестанет себя убивать, – сказал Дерек и наконец повернулся к Стайлзу лицом. 

ㅤㅤ– Я... Дерек, я не буду больше, – Стайлз уткнулся носом ему в шею, и Дерек, кажется, забыл, как дышать. – Прости меня. Прости меня, Дер, – он потерся лицом о его плечо и всхлипнул. Коротко, словно после долгой и тяжелой истерики. С облегчением. В этом всхлипе, который, это очевидно, Стайлз просто не смог удержать в себе, было так много невысказанного, что Дерек едва не захлебнулся чужими эмоциями. Он сжал руки на стайлзовой пояснице. 

ㅤㅤ– Всё хорошо, – тихо говорил он, зарывшись носом в теплую макушку, – у нас всё будет хорошо. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз шептал «спасибо», цеплялся за его футболку и кивал, так и не отрываясь ни на сантиметр, словно ему страшно было, что что-то снова пойдет не так, стоит ему отстраниться. 

ㅤㅤ– Мы справимся, – уверенно произнес Дерек и мысленно в который раз поблагодарил бога, черта, вселенную, сраную судьбу за то, что в этот раз они не забрали у него смысл жизни. Что его якорь наконец рядом, весь в трещинах и надломах, едва не разлетевшийся на кусочки, но живой. 

ㅤㅤОн целовал Стайлза в макушку, виски, лоб, гладил плечи и спину, переплетал пальцы их рук и думал, что теперь всё должно быть хорошо. Они выплывут. Как всегда. Потому что есть друг у друга. Стайлз без устали кивал ему в плечо, словно читал в прикосновениях всё то, о чем думал Дерек. 

ㅤㅤВместе они справятся. 

**©SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
